LWJF: Teen Guardian Parents
by Prim Granger
Summary: Listo, ya eres una guardiana, ya tienes a Jack y una buena vida... pero ¿que pasa cuando esa promesa que un dia te hizo MiM empieza a fallar? ¿y mas ahora con una pequeña persona muy importante a la que proteger? ¿Esta bien tenerlo miedo a la oscuridad? SECUELA: Life with Jack Frost
1. Chapter 1

Ya era hora de que los niños fueron a la cama, y a la vez, hora de que tu volaras alrededor del mundo y vigilaras a todos debido a tu pequeño "oficio" como guardián. Flotaste durante unos segundos enfrente de la brillante luna y abriste tus alas de angel, dejando que la brisa nocturna acariciara su plumaje.

Tus guantes, aquellos que te daban ese inmenso poder, comenzaron a brillar y sonreíste con añoranza al recordar como los habías conseguido (y a la vez todo el sacrificio que hiciste para poder terminar siendo inmortal)

Bajaste volando tan rápido como podías hacia las casas de Burgess, con tu cabello blanco danzando con el aire, mientras una sonrisa afloraba en tu boca.

Fuiste de un lugar a otro con la ayuda de los portales de Norte, para hacer tu trabajo mas rápido. ¿Pero, después de todo, cual era tu trabajo? Al haberte unido a los guardianas, terminaste llamándote El angel guardian, algo asi como un chiste privado, que se dedicaba a proteger a los niños, darles esperanza, fortaleza y reconfortarlos cuando mas lo necesitaban. Tu también los hacias creer en Santa, Tooth, Sandman, Bunny y por supuesto, en Jack.

Has estado haciendo esto por un centenario, y contando. Sin embargo, tenias una cosa importante que hacer después de tu rutina, y era ir a un orfanato, a las afueras de un pequeño pueblo.

Miraste por la ventana para asegurarte de que no habia nadie despierto y después la abriste. Tratando de no hacer ruido entraste a la habitación y con digusto, viste que una de las camas estaba vacia

La revisaste bien y después saliste del lugar, para dirigirte al lugar donde tu y Jack se habían conocido. Todo el lugar estaba cubierto de nieve, por si fuera poco. Ademas, escuchaste a alguien tocando la flauta y después viste a un pequeño niño, de siete años, con cabeño negro y piel muy blanca, con el mismo color de ojos que tu cuando aun eras humana y con dientes muy blancos.

Estaba sentado en una roca y se veía triste, cosa que te extraño ya que siempre se veía emocionado y feliz cuando lo visitabas. Al fin, el niño se volvió para mirarte y te dedico un timida sonrisa.

¿Qué te pasa, pequeño? ¿Qué le paso a tu brillante sonrisa?- Le preguntaste, sentándote junto a el. Pusiste tu brazo alrededor de sus hombros y el pequeño se apretó junto a ti.- ¿Qué sucede?

El pequeño sacudió su cabeza, tratando de restarle importancia, pero aun asi dijo:

Nadie quiere adoptarme.

Para tu pesar, trataste de sonreírle con alegría, tomaste sus frágiles manos y cepillaste su cabello.

¿Por qué, pequeño?- le preguntaste- No hay nada malo en eso, sabes, tu eres inteligente y talentoso, algún dia vendrá alguien que quiera adoptarte.

Es que….es que algo extraño ha estado pasando conmigo, no se si solo soy yo pero…-

¿Pero?- Lo alentaste al ver que guardaba silencio.

Yo…- el susurro- -, Yo no puedo sentir el frio- Dijo el- Los otros niños salen con toneladas de ropa, mas porque es invierno, pero yo… yo puedo salir con una camiseta y un pantalón, inclusive quedarme en la nieve… pero aun así no pasa nada-

Lo miraste preocupada, pero trataste de que no lo notara, no sabías a que se debía eso… bueno, tal vez si lo hacías.

Tú, eres especial, cariño… eso es lo que pasa-

Pero lo niños me han empezado a llamar "raro" y me molestan- Susurro el con pesar.

Lo abrazaste y lo reconfortaste, a veces, habia situaciones como esa en las cuales no sabias que hacer, era algo extraño. Pronto, el pequeño se quedo dormido, y tu te dedicaste a cantarle nanas, la pocas que recordabas. De improvisto, una brisa fría soplo y trataste de tapar al pequeño, que se removió ligeramente

El espíritu del invierno apareció delante de ti y tu le mandaste una mirada furiosa

¿Está dormido?- Pregunto el

¿Tú qué crees?- Le respondiste sarcásticamente

Lo siento- Dijo el, sonriendo mientras se sentaba a tu lado.- ¿Cómo esta mi pequeño yo?- Dijo mientras besaba la cabeza del niño.

Estoy preocupada. El esta cambiando, Jack. Ya no siente el frio- Le dijiste, frunciendo el ceño- Los niños… han empezado a molestarlo.

Pero yo no dejare que eso suceda, no quiero que se convierta en alguien… solitario- Besaste ligeramente al guardian, sosteniendo una de sus manos.

No pasara, estoy segura- Dijiste

Poco después, el silencio reino mientras los tres descansaban y disfrutaban ese pequeño tiempo juntos, o bueno, por lo menos tu y Jack. El guardián, acaricio la cabeza del niño y sonrio al ver que el pequeño también lo hacía entre sueños.

¿Puedes llevar a tu hijo de vuelta al orfanato?- Le preguntaste, rompiendo el silencio.

Jack te miro y después te beso apasionadamente, se separó de ti con una sonrisa y toco una de tus sonrojadas mejillas.

Querrás decir _nuestro _hijo-

Pusiste los ojos en blanco, pero sonreíste, Jack se llevó al niño y lo puso cuidadosamente en su cama, esperando no despertarlo.

Listo, pequeño- Susurro Jack dándole un pequeño beso en la cabeza al niño- Buenas noches, Jeff Wynter Frost-

* * *

**KONICHIWA!**

_We wish you a merry christmas, we wish a merry christmas, we wish a merry christmas and a happy new..._ no espera ¿que?

Si ya se, mucho tiempo, demasiado ¿cuando fue la ultima vez? ¿El año anterior?- no me digas ¬¬- El caso es que ya esta aqui, recien salido del horno, y no, no voy a poner la segunda parte con la primera parte, pero, simplemente lo pongo aqui para que vean que ya por fin estoy de regreso- sip, señores, por fin se ha quitado el polvo de encima- ¡Oh callate, quieres!

En fin, dije navidad, pero soy muy mala y se me olvido xP Pero ya estoy y espero, por lo menos, actualizar esto con mas frecuencia que la anterior historia.

Tambien tenemos el _pequeño_- ¿¡Pequeño!?- problema de que a Megan (como muchos ya saben, esto es un traduccion de un fic ya existente en ingles) no a actualizado, esta bien, ya que dejo mas de 40 caps hechos, pero cuando estos se acaben... ¿que pasara? Muchos me han dicho que ya me invente yo todo lo que sigue si es que ella da por abandonada la historia, pero... tenemos otros pequeño problemas, el rumbo que van tomando las cosas haya tienen un _plot twist_ que ¡hay mijito! Pero, voy a tratar de ver que hago.

En fin, la secuela la titulara asi: LWJF: Teen Guardian Parents (ya me hecho un enrredo y mejor lo dejo asi) y ya pueden buscarla para empezar a seguirla, ahi colocare los caps, no aqui ;-)

Ahora si, Sayonara.


	2. Chapter 2

El niño huérfano, Jeff, abrió sus ojos y parpadeo un par de veces para acostumbrarse a la luz, después miro alrededor de su habitación. Sus compañeros ya se habían levantado y él pudo oírlos jugando con la nieve en el patio del orfanato.

El hijo del espíritu del invierno miro a través de la ventana y reparo en que todo el lugar estaba lleno de nieve. Los edificios y los techos de las casas estaban completamente cubiertos del increíble trabajo de Jack Frost.

De repente una persona apareció enfrente de la ventana del chico, lo que le hizo brincar del susto. El joven guardián, rio entre dientes al ver al pequeño con una cara de espanto. Abrió la ventana y entro en la habitación, caminando por ella y dejando restos de escarcha alrededor del lugar.

-¡Hey no hagas eso!- Dijo el pequeño, mirándolo con reproche- Siempre que vienes dejas nieve por todos lados, como si ya no fuera suficiente-

Jack se echó a reír y revolvió el cabello castaño del pequeño.- ¡No te preocupes demasiado, niño! ¿Por qué tuviste que salir casi igual a….?- De repente, el espíritu del invierno pareció recordar lo que estaba diciendo y se calló rápidamente.- Bueno, ¿Por qué no estás jugando allá afuera?- Cambio de tema.

El chico bajo la cabeza y fingio estar interesado en sus zapatos, sin embargo, no contesto la pregunta.

El joven guardián lo miro por un largo tiempo, sonriendo, mientras jugaba con su cayado y tocaba diferentes partes de la habitación, haciendo que saliera más escarcha de la que ya había, y por ende, que el pequeño se molestara.

-Ya, está bien… pero no hagas eso, de por si ya soy raro, ahora tendré que lidiar con que digan que yo soy el que crea todo eso y me apoden con cosas absurdas como "refrigerador andante"- El joven guardián se echó a reir por lo último dicho por su hijo, recordando viejos tiempos, donde tu aun eras humana.- El caso es que… no puedo sentir el frio- Susurro el chico, bajando la vista avergonzado, y también triste.

Jack sonrio tiernamente y revolvió el pelo del pequeño una vez mas, quien peleo para liberarse de la mano destructora del espíritu del invierno, quien, obviamente, no se dejó. De repente alguien toco a la ventana y los labios de Jack se torcieron en una peculiar sonrisa mientras caminaba hacia la ventana.

-Sé exactamente cómo se siente- Dijo el- Solo pregúntale a _ que hacer-

-¿Ella está aquí?- Pregunto el pequeño, emocionado.

-Obviamente- Le contesto el guardian con una sonrisa- Mejor te escondes.

Jeff corrió alrededor de su cuarto y se metió en su closet, haciendo mucho ruido y tirando varias cosas de por medio, mientras intentaba pasar desapercibido. Jack negó con la cabeza mientras reia.

- _ entra- Dijo el.

Tu entraste lentamente en la habitación y le diste un beso rápido al joven guardian, quien sonrió con suficiencia y acaricio tu cabello blanco, que tenia nieve en el.

-¿Dónde esta Jeff?- Preguntaste.

-En algún lugar- Contesto Jack, juguetón.

-¿A si?- Dijiste, siguiéndole el juego- Bueno, pues yo creo que el está…- Te acercaste lentamente al closet al oír una risita provenir de él. Acercaste lentamente tu mano y después de unos segundos abriste la puerta rápidamente, solo para descubrir que Jeff no estaba ahí. Te volsite hacia Jack, quien no podía aguantar la risa y levantaste una ceja- ¿De donde sacaron ese truco?- Estaba por cerrar de nuevo la puerta del closet cuando Jeff salto a tu espalda. Tu reíste tiernamente y besaste una de las pálidas manos del pequeño.

El espíritu del invierno ayudo a su hijo a arrastrarte hasta el suelo, donde los dos empezaron con un ataque de cosquillas hacia ti.

-Oigan, ya basta los dos- Dijiste, mientras tratabas de controlar la risa. Despues de unos minutos, ellos finalmente se detuvieron y Jeff no perdió la oportunidad para darte un abrazo, tu sentiste su cuerpo frio, como el de Jack, pero no le tomaste importancia y abrazaste de vuelta a tu hijo.

-Es mas divertido cuando ustedes están aquí- Dijo el pequeño, mirándolos con sus ojos llenos de esperanza- Si pudiera pedir un deseo- Susurro el pequeño, solo para que ustedes dos lo oyeran- Desearía que ustedes dos fueran mis padres-

El silencio parecio caer en la habitación, sentiste las lágrimas llegar a tus ojos y viste como los hombros de Jack se tensaban, si tan solo…

-Pequeño, yo lo siento. Pero no puedes pretender que nosotros somos tus padres- Dijiste, sintiendo tu vos quebrándose.

De repente, tres niños entraron a la habitación. El mas alto, agarro por la camisa a Jeff y lo levanto unos centímetros del suelo.

-¿Con quien hablas, rarito?- Dijo el, con una sonrisa torcida, mientras sus amigos se reian- ¿Son tus amigos imaginarios de nuevo?-

Jeff no le contesto, y el chico lo tiro al suelo. Quisiste interferir en ese momento pero tu hijo te miro, diciéndote que guardaras las distancias.

El niño estaba a punto de golpear a Jeff cuando este tomo su mano para detenerlo

-¡Deja mi mano! – Dijo el chico, sin embargo, Jeff no lo hizo, la mano del chico empezaba a ponerse azul, y la escarcha aparecia alrededor de sus venas- ¡Tarado! Me estas congelado la mano- Grito.

Jeff se detuvo, y solto su mano, el chico lo miro con miedo y sus amigos corrieron fuera del cuarto, seguidos por el bully.

Te apresuraste a auxiliar al pequeño, tomándolo por ambos hombros para asegurarte de que estaba bien.

-Dios, ¿estás bien, pequeño?- Le preguntaste sin embargo el no respondió.

Jack, enojado, camino hacia la ventana y estaba a punto de ir tras el bully cuando Jeff lo alcanzo y jalo de su sudadera azul.

-Está bien… no pasa nada- Trato de convencerlo.

Jack cerro la ventana y miro a su hijo, quien lo abrazo por la cintura.

-Yo… yo quiero ir a jugar con el trineo ¿si?- Pidió el pequeño, sonriendo y tratando de aligerar el ambiente.

El joven guardián te apunto con su dedo y dijo- No me digas a mí, pregúntale a ella-

El chico se volvió a verte con cara tierna, mientras tu sonrías y fingías pensártelo.

-¡Ay vamos!- Protesto el chico, al ver que no respondias- Jack- Dijo, buscando ayuda.

Jack se encongio de hombros, dando a entender que el no tenía la última palabra.

-Esta bien- Contestaste, divertida.

-Gracias _- Grito, emocionado, saliendo del cuarto y bajando las escaleras- ¡Apurense!- Oyeron su voz a lo lejos.

Miraste a Jack con una mirada enojada y resentida y dijiste:

-No dejes las cosas con ese niño asi como asi. Haz sufrir al bully- Le dijiste, recordando al chico que había golpeado tu hijo.

-Eres una chica mala- Respondio Jack, sonriendo con picardía.

-Vamos, par de viejos- Grito de nuevo Jeff, desde las escaleras.

-Ya sabes- Le advertiste a Jack, antes de salir corriendo tras Jeff.

El joven guardian no tardo en encontrar al bully, quien estaba molestando a otros niños en el patio. Jack aprovecho la ocasión para bañarlo de nieve que estaba en las ramas de un árbol, haciendo que los demás niños se rieran de él al haber quedado sepultado bajo esta.

Jack rio con malicia, hasta que vio a Jeff lanzándole una mirada molesta desde el otro lado del patio.

-¿Qué?- Pregunto Jack con naturalidad, una vez que estuvo cerca del chico.

- Te dije que lo dejaras como estaba, Jack- Le reprocho.

- ¿Qué? Pero si _ me dijo que lo hiciera- Se defendió el joven guardián, poniendo mala cara.

- No lo creo.-

- ¡Pues si no pregúntale!

- No, no lo hare- Finalizo el chico con una sonrisa.

El espíritu del invierno miro a su hijo resentido, mientras tú te acerabas a ellos.

-No es para nada justo- Dijo el espíritu del invierno, molesto.

-¿Qué no es justo?- Preguntaste

-Jack dice que tu le dijiste que se vengara del bully- Explico el niño

-Yo no lo dije eso- Reprochaste, con una sonrisa.

-¿Lo ves?- Dijo Jeff, inocente, satisfecho de que había ganado. Se separo de ustedes dos y fue hacia los trineos.

-Hablaremos de esto mas tarde- Te dijo el espíritu del invierno, mirándote con mala cara, mientras tu sonreías con suficiencia.

* * *

**OHAI GOZAIMAS**

Primero que nada, gracias por su apoyo y por seguir esta historia a pesar del tiempo, de verdad, tambien gracias a todos aquellos que hayan dejado review... no dejo de fangirliar con todos ellos, de verdad que me hacen feliz ^.^, y tambien para los favs y followers... de verdad, no saben que bien se siente saber que hay personitas que siguen ahi a pesar de todo

Respondiendo a una pregunta en concreto hecha por erine350 y marianita-chan - si, vale, son dos reviews diferentes, pero sus dudas son similares- solo puedo decirles que tendran que esperar un poco ya que todas las dudas seran resueltas en los proximos caps :-B - que bien lo resolviste, eh ¬¬ - ¿quieres callarte de una vez? - **NO- **Baka!

En fin, espero que disfruten de este capitulo tanto como yo, de verdad que a partir de aqui las cosas ya no son tan buenas *spoilers*

Nos vemos a la proxima (espero que no tome mucho tiempo)

Bye

Pd. Pido perdon porque los guiones largos se perdieron en la narracion del anterior capitulo, pero no se que paso que se los comio ¬¬


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, EL FIC ES UNA TRADUCCION DE UNO EN INGLES, LA AUTORA ME DIO SU PERMISO Y ES UNA CONTINUACION, ASI QUE SI, SI NO QUIERES ARRUINARTE LA HISTORIA, MEJOR VE A LEER LA PRIMERA PARTE PRIMERO ;-) Y BLAH,BLAH, BLAH, LA AUTORIA DE LA MAYORIA DE LOS PERSONAJES LE PERTENCEN A DREAMWORKS Y WILLIAM JOYCE**

* * *

El pequeño había estado jugando con Jack en el trineo de nieve desde hace horas. Inconscientemente, tu seguías con la mirada todos los movimientos que Jack hacía con el trineo en donde se encontraba el chico, preocupada.

-¡He dicho que más despacio!- Les gritaste, por cuarta vez.

-¡Pero es divertido!- Replico Jef, mientras la ladera por donde bajaba se hacía más y más inclinada.

-¡Tú solo relájate, _!- Grito Jack, mientras, con su bastón magico, hacia un camino de hielo para su hijo.

-Los miraste a los dos con enojo y mas aun cuando el joven guardián hizo que el trineo de Jeff volara por lo aires, literalmente. Cerraste los ojos, y suspiraste, mientras escuchabas como el niño caía en la nieve, riendo.

-¡Hay que hacerlo otra vez, Jack!- Dijo el pequeño, emocionado.

-Miraste furiosa a Jack, quien te miro a su vez y levanto una ceja.

-¿Qué?- Pregunto, despreocupado.

-Te dije que fueran despacio- Le reprochaste.

-Ay por favor, _ Eso fue algo lento en comparación de otras cosas, Jeff, ¿Qué te parece si esta vez lo intentamos en las calles de la ciudad, ya sabes, con los carros y autobuses detrás de nosotros?- Le ofreció él al chico, con la clara intención de escandalizarte, lo cual funciono.

-¡Ni se te ocurra hacer eso Jack Frost!- Le gritaste, lo que ocasiono que el espíritu de invierno riera.

-Eres tan tierna cuando te enojas- Te contesto Jack, haciendo, obviamente, que tu enojo aumentara aún más.

-¿Que soy qué? Por el amor de los dioses, Jack, compórtate como una persona madura de una vez- Le gritaste-

-Nun-ca- Te respondió el, mirándote desafiante.

-Olvide mi flauta- Dijo Jeff, interrumpiendo la pelea de los dos, tu volteaste a verlo y sonreíste maternalmente.

-No importa- Le dijiste- Yo iré por ella.

Jeff te sonrió en respuesta y se paró junto a Jack.

-Cuida de él mientras yo no estoy aquí, ¿entendido?- Le ordenaste al joven guardian.

-Entendido- Respondió el, mirando a Jeff de reojo, con una sonrisa complice

-Regresare en un minuto- Dijiste y te fuiste volando. Los dos chicos te siguieron con la mirada hasta que despareciste. Jack se sento junto con el niño en la nieve, y le paso el brazo por los hombros, en una acto paternal.

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo?- Dijo Jeff, rompiendo el silencio.

-Por supuesto, pequeño-

-Cuando… cuando tú eras….- Dijo Jeff nerviosamente, el apenas conocía la historia de ustedes dos, ya que, por seguridad, la mayoría de los detalles que le habían dado era solo pequeñas partes de la verdadera historia, y el, secretamente, ansiaba conocerlos a los dos de verdad; el pequeño sabía que habían sido alguien antes de volverse guardianes, y quería conocer más acerca de eso.

-¿Si?- le dijo Jack, tratando de darle seguridad al niño para preguntar lo que fuera.

-A-antes de que te volvieras guardián ¿Cómo era tu vida?- El pequeño decidió empezar por ahí.

-Bueno, era divertida, sin reglas, ni responsabilidades, pero también algo solitaria… aunque claro, eso cambio cuando el canguro de pascua me metió en un saco traído por yetis.

-¿El canguro de pascua?- Pregunto el chico divertido, mientras una pequeña sonrisa afloraba en sus labios.

-Bueno, _ lo llama La mascota de Pascua, así que creo que estamos empatados- Los dos chicos rieron y tú, que llegabas volando, sonreíste tiernamente al escuchar su risa.

-Mascota de pascua o Canguro de pascua son motes que no le afectan a nadie, ¿no es así, refrigerador andante?- Le dijiste divertida a Jack, mientras caminabas hacia ellos, con la flauta de Jeff en las manos.

-Es lo que tu dices- Te respondió Jack, sonriendo tiernamente.

-¿La encontraste?- Pregunto Jeff, refiriéndose a su preciado instrumento.

-Por supuesto, pequeño, no hay nada que yo no pueda encontrar- Le respondiste, mientras le entragabas la flauta.

-Y Jeff… ¿Quién te la dio?- Pregunto Jack, aparentando no saber nada

-Um fueron mis…- Contesto el pequeño nerviosamente- Fueron mis padres, es lo único que me dejaron. La señora, la señora que me encontró cuando yo era un bebe dijo que la flauta estaba conmigo en la canasta donde permanecía acostado, es algo raro- Susurro el- ¿Ven esto? Tiene mi nombre: Jeff Wynter, pero, no tiene el apellido-

Miraste a Jack, quien te devolvió la mirada, advirtiéndote que no dijeras nada. Tu guardaste silencio e impediste que las lágrimas resbalaran por tus mejillas. Un aura de tristeza de repente se instalo en el lugar y notaste que Jeff tenia la cabeza gacha, mirando con melancolía la flauta que sostenia en sus delicadas y blancas manos.

-¿Puedes tocar algo para nosotros, Jeff?- Susurraste lentamente

El chico toco una dulce y suave melodía, que hizo que el ambiente se aligerara y una sonrisa aflorara en tus labios y en los de Jack. Tan pronto como el chico termino, el bosque alrededor de ustedes pareció agradecer la canción del niño, quien sonrió a su vez, abrazando cariñosamente su posesión más preciada.

-Hay que volver al orfanato, pequeño. Las maestras deben estar buscándote- Dijiste, mientras te acercabas al pequeño y lo abrazabas maternalmente.

-Pero yo quiero quedarme con ustedes un rato más, por favor- Dijo el, mirándote suplicante. Tú, sonreíste y pusiste un dedo sobre su nariz.

-Solo un rato más-


End file.
